Batman: The New 53
This is NightSlayer2's version of a recent reboot in the Batman universe. Storylines 1. Batman Begins (Issues #1-7) * Plot outline: Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after spending many years training in science and martial arts after being traumatized by the death of his parents. Bruce reunites with his butler Alfred Pennyworth and friend Harvey Dent. He tries to reconcile with his girlfriend Selina Kyle, however, Selina is angry at Bruce for leaving her and has begun a relationship with District Attorney Adrian Chase. Commissioner Gordon begins to develop problems with protecting the city when the Red Triangle Circus Gang is terrorizing the neighborhood. Claybourne Pharmaceuticals CEO Justin Claybourne and his right-hand man Simon Morrison propose Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin-Man of Gotham City as a replacement. After refusing a proposition from a teenage prostitute Holly Robinson, Bruce is reluctantly drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes, including dominatrix Helena Bertinelli. Two police officers shoot and take him in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash, dragging the police to a safe distance before fleeing. He reaches Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become a bat. Meanwhile, Selina investigates to discover Cobblepot is the leader of the Red Triangle Circus Gang after doing research on an aquatic bird boy involved in their disappearance. Claybourne and Morrison decide to silence Selina which is why Claybourne pushes her out a window. Selina gets revived by cats in an alleyway, returns home to experience a mental breakdown, and develops a black costume to become Cat Woman. Selina gets her revenge on Claybourne and Morrison by blowing up one of Claybourne's factories and drowns Morrison in cement when Morrison is spying on her under Claybourne's orders. Bruce discovers evidence that Claybourne and Morrison is working with Cobblepot and sends it to Mayor Hill. Hill agrees to Claybourne's request to build a power plant and Claybourne calls off his alliance with Penguin, insulting him in the process. Penguin kidnaps Claybourne, Hill, the city council, and plans to drown the first-born sons of Gotham, however, that is prevented by Batman and Cat-Woman, who are working together. The two work together to save everyone, however, Batman tricks Penguin into blowing up his own lair which kills him and Selina electrocutes Claybourne to death despite Batman pleading not to. Later, Selina visits Bruce at Wayne Enterprises wanting a second chance and Bruce allows it. * 'Introducing Characters: '''Alfred Pennyworth, Holly Robinson, Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Commissioner James Gordon, Selina Kyle/Cat-Woman, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin, Mayor Hamilton Hill, Harvey Dent, Adrian Chase, Councilman Rupert Thorne, and the Red Triangle Circus Gang (The Organ Ginder, The Poodle Lady, The Tatooed Strong-Man, The Fat Clown, The Acrobatic Thug, The Stungun Clown, The Thin Clown, The Fat Clown, The Terrifying Clown, Screaming Red Triangle Gang Thug, The Sword Swallower, The Devil Firebreather, The Knifethrower Dame, The Snae Lady, Nunchaku Clown, Dagger Clown, Skull Cycle Riders, Stilt Walker Torch Jugglers, Organ Grinder's Monkey, and Poodle Lady's Dog) * '''Deaths: '''Thomas and Martha Wayne (in flashbacks), Justin Claybourne, Simon Morrison, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin, and the Tatooed Strong-Man 2. '''Vigilante ' Category:Comics Category:Batman